


Somebody's Baby

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good, bad, or somewhere in between, you're still gonna have a thing for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Baby

_So you sailed away, into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring  
Nothing's quite the same now, I just say your name now  
But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had   
You don't want me back, you're just the best I ever had_

Liv sighed, leaning her body against Ed’s and swaying to the music. _Grey Sky Morning_ came out at the end of the last century and it wasn’t usually the kind of song this band played but it fit into their repertoire perfectly. The band was Living Legend, and they were just that in the city of New York. They played bars and clubs all over the five boroughs and were the Saturday night house band at a respectable dive called Mixer’s right off Bleecker Street, where Liv was seeing them tonight. Fans always got to enjoy a variety of rock and pop from the 70s, 80s, and early 90s…lots of hair metal. 

Liv had loved them for about a decade and went to many of their shows. Over the years she'd gotten to know the guys in the band, and the one lady. And though she wasn’t one to brag she'd even been on stage a few times. It shocked her that Ed had never heard of them but it also made her happy. She would be able to share something she loved so much with him and he would be seeing it for the first time. 

So far tonight they sang, drank beer, and danced. Ed was the worst dancer ever and Liv loved that about him. It didn’t even matter to him, he was still going to cut loose with _Footloose_. As they listened to the softer song, Ed wrapped a protective arm round her chest and kissed her neck. It had been a perfect night and there was at least another twenty minutes left in Living Legend’s set.

“You smell fantastic.” He teased her earlobe with his lips.

“That tickles.” Liv quivered. “But that doesn’t mean that I want you to stop; just so we’re on the same page.”

“I'm having a really good time. That doesn’t diminish for one minute how much I want to take you home and have you all to myself.”

“This set should be over in about a half hour. They do two separate sets on Saturday nights but we don’t have to stay for the second one. Usually I would be worried about a man your age staying up too far past his bedtime, but if you have something else in mind I'm going to need you to describe it for me, in detail, so I can tell you whether I like it or not.”

“Not to toot my own horn but you haven’t been disappointed thus far. At least I don’t think so, feel free to tell me if I'm wrong.”

“Lieutenant, I…” Liv turned and wrapped her arms around his middle. She was about to whisper something sexy, dirty, but her eyes locked with someone across the bar.

“What's the matter?” Ed tightened his grip on her hips. If there was danger he knew to get her out of there or down in a matter of seconds if need be.

“Don’t turn around.”

“What?” he looked behind him and saw who she saw. That was a shit-worthy moment indeed. What happened next would be interesting.

“How come the first thing someone does when you tell them not to turn around is turn around? Oh dear God.”

“There are 12 million people in this city and I swear we can't go anywhere without dodging someone we know. Maybe we should just stop dodging.”

“You're not a dirty secret, Ed.” Liv shook her head. “That isn't what this is about.”

“I know that, and neither are you. We just want time to ourselves…that’s not asking too much. Go and talk to him.”

“Can't I just pretend we never saw each other?”

“I'm not thinking so.” Ed replied. “I would turn around to check out the look on his face but I'm a smart guy, I can venture a guess.” He kissed her nose. “It’s Tutuola…this might be the easiest conversation you have where our relationship is concerned.”

“That’s the truth.” Liv made a face. “Do you want another High Life; it looks like I'm going up to the bar.”

“That sounds good. I'm going to step outside for a smoke.”

“OK.” 

She nodded, squeezing his hand as they parted ways. The place was crowded tonight, it always was when Living Legend was playing. The band started the opening chords to _Call Me_ , which meant Jess was about to let loose. Jess Mercado had been with the band for six years. She was a hell of a bass player and had an amazing voice. The amount of songs the band could play expanded when Jess joined, and she brought her local following with her.

“Two High Lifes.” She held up two fingers for the bartender. Then she looked at Fin. “Hey.”

“I should've known I'd see you tonight,” he said. “You follow these guys around the city like a Band-Aid.”

“Cute. You're not exactly shy when it comes to flirting with Jess.”

“What can I say?” Fin shrugged. “I've always had a weakness for Afro-Latina girls from Queens. You brought a friend tonight.”

“About that…”

“Your personal life is none of my business, Liv.” He held up a hand to stop what would be a barrage of excuses and possibly unnecessary apologies. “Am I shocked? Yes, and no. Is there a part of me that wants details? Yes…and definitely no. He’s your type, not that I've ever been one to judge or examine you too critically.”

“We’re seeing each other.” Liv said.

“Yeah, a guy doesn’t usually hold a woman he's not seeing like that.”

“A lot of things have changed over the years.” She nodded when the bartender put the beers down in front of her. Ed had a tab.

“Tell me about it. But Tucker had a thing for you way before whatever needed to change changed. Not that I've ever been one to gossip around the NYPD water cooler.”

“I guess that everything happens when it’s supposed to.”

“Most of the time.” Fin said. “Plenty of people will be upset about this, Liv, but you already knew that. Just because we all spend too much time together doesn’t mean we have a right to butt into each other’s personal lives where we’re not wanted. Remember the Rollins-Amaro mess?”

“I try to forget daily.” Liv replied. Amanda was pregnant now, telling anyone who listened that Nick wasn’t the father. Liv didn’t know if she believed her but she did know it was none of her business. Just like her relationship with Ed belonged to no one but her and Ed.

“I'm telling Munch, but I tell Munch everything so it doesn’t count.”

“I don’t think I want to live in a world where you get a juicy piece of gossip and Munch isn't your first call.”

“And I got your back.” Fin said. “Anyone give you flack, they’ll hear it from me. Whenever we need anything, professionally or otherwise, you’ve always been there. So someone’s unwanted opinion about the person you choose to spend what little time you have outside of SVU with…I won't go easy on them.”

“Thanks, Fin.”

“Anytime. I have to say, I usually have some idea when you're dating again. This one I never saw coming.”

“Join the club; I'm making tee shirts this weekend.”

Ed walked back into the bar, making his way through the crowd to where Liv and Fin were standing. The band was now playing a pretty decent rendition of _Take it Easy_.

“Detective Tutuola.” He nodded.

“Lieutenant Tucker.” Fin held out his hand and Ed shook it.

“You a Living Legend fan as well?” Ed asked.

“They're one of the best things New York has to offer. I’ll see you later Liv, I'm gonna grab up Jess for a drink during their set break.”

“Go get her, tiger.”

Liv handed Ed his beer, put her arm around his waist, and they turned and walked away.

“Are you alright?” he asked, pressing his temple on hers.

“I'm good. You were right about Fin, which I knew but still didn’t want to face tonight. Do you want to predict how everyone else will react?”

“I can do that. But we were in the middle of another conversation when things veered slightly off course.”

“Were we?” Liv looked at him, doing her best to conceal her smirk.

“Mmm hmm.” Ed’s hand moved down her back, lingering at the waistline of her jeans.

“So there's a probability that I was going to say something really sexy, maybe a little dirty; surely something that would get you hot under the collar, Lieutenant.”

“Really now?”

“Yep.” She nodded. “But with everything that’s happened, I forgot what it was.”

“Really? Oh really?” Ed laughed, hugging her close and pretending to spank her. Liv laughed too and the sound rang in his ears like church bells. He loved her laugh. He loved her joy, it was full of life and so infectious. 

Liv had been through so much shit. Through hell, Fairbanks, Alaska, and back as his grandfather used to say, and she still had such a wonderful laugh. It excited Ed that he could make her do that. “You're a bad girl, Sergeant.” He whispered in her ear. “I've always had a thing for bad girls.”

“Good, bad, or somewhere in between, you're still gonna have a thing for me.”

Ed looked at her. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her mouth. It wasn’t something they did in public very much but it wasn’t off limits. Liv smiled, caressing his face. 

“You're so getting laid when we get home.” She said. “Just thought you might want to know.”

***

“Question?” Liv was breathing hard, her hands gripping the headboard and her forehead resting on Ed’s. 

She loved being on top; it was probably her favorite position. She loved the look on Ed’s face when she rode him hard, and she always rode him hard. She loved his look of pure rapture when she touched herself and it made them both come. She loved the way his fingers dig into her skin, slowly letting go as his whole body relaxed.

Ed tickled his fingers up her back, the sweaty skin electric against his own. He could barely breathe, the woman wore him out, but he kissed her anyway. Olivia was very vigorous in bed. She went as hard in the bedroom as she did in the interrogation room. She was thick with strong hips that could take what Ed had to give. 

If he wanted to fuck, she was game. If he wanted to make the softest love then she wanted to do that too. He was lucky. He was lucky as fuck to have her, and not just because of the sexual compatibility. The woman was amazing on every level.

“Answer.” He mumbled. 

They'd been sitting up to have sex but Liv climbed off him and Ed slid down into the bed. She moved into his arms and they cuddled. Though neither one realized, they were both listening to see if any noise came from Noah’s room. The baby monitor was quiet but both were parents. Their ears would always be the best indication. 

Most kids his age would sleep through the night, but they were good for waking up at the slightest noise too. That lovemaking session was more than the slightest noise. It was altogether possible that Liv and Ed woke the neighbors. That was OK as long as they didn’t wake the baby.

“When did you first know you had feelings for me?” she asked.

“Seriously?” he glanced down at her. Her skin was flushed from their lovemaking, the sweat making her glow. Damn, she was a beautiful woman.

“Yes.” Liv rubbed his stomach. “I want to know.”

“Well I want to tell you. I want to tell you the whole story, in detail, with pie graphs and charts. But I can't.”

“Why not? Oh c'mon, you had me at charts. I love charts.”

“It’s a violation of rule #6.” Ed replied.

“Which part?”

“We don’t let events prior to our first drink together affect anything in our relationship. Our time is now and the other stuff no longer exists.”

“I hate rules.” She laughed.

“No one knows that better than I do, Olivia.”

“So it was before you asked me to try the bourbon?”

“Let's say yes. It was when you would rather I be hit by the 6 train than have a conversation with me. I may have deserved it but that’s not entirely the point.”

“I never wanted you to be hit by the 6 train.” Olivia shook her head. “Death would be instantaneous. I thought a swarm of scorpions would do a better job.”

“I stand corrected.” Ed turned on his side so he could look at her. “Our time is now, baby. The other stuff no longer exists. We said a lot of things, felt a lot of things, and were in situations where adversarial was putting it mildly. We also weren't the only factors in the equation. We are now.”

“I'm looking around this bedroom and it’s definitely just you and I.” she stroked his face. “And I kinda like you.”

“Just kinda?” Ed’s hand slipped under the sheet to caress the small of her back as Liv wrapped her leg around him.

“It’s creeping toward really, really.” She took hold of his cock and stroked him from base to tip. “Inch by inch.”

“Woman…”

“I'm never going to admit this again,” Liv rolled onto her back and brought Ed with her. “But I love when you call me that.”

“I knew it!”

“Knew what?”

“Cute.” He kissed her.

“I am, aren’t I?”

“Yes. And I really, really like you…so there.”

“I can't think of a more perfect way to end the conversation.”

“We’re done talking?” Ed asked.

“For the moment. You think you got another round in you, Lieutenant?”

“Now that you mention it,” he adjusted his weight on top of her. “I feel a second wind coming on. Who knew getting soft in my old age would be so fuckin fantastic?”

***


End file.
